1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a pressure vessel, and more particularly, to a pressure vessel which is designed to facilitate insertion and take-out of a sample.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In conventional pressure vessels, when a sample is placed in and taken out of the vessel, a lid of the vessel is opened and closed at reduced pressure by a lid opening/closing device. However, such a pressure vessel has a disadvantage that the lid opening/closing device has a complicated structure and that the operation thereof is also complicated.
Accordingly, the present inventors disclosed a device for automatically opening/closing a lid of a pressure vessel in the specification of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 63-158396.
This pressure vessel includes a cylindrical body which forms a drum body of a vessel, and two lids which are respectively fitted into the openings formed at the two ends of the cylindrical body. The two lids are coupled to each other by a tie rod to form one unit, and are made to be slidable through the cylindrical body.